ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing
Born to a family of acrobats, Dick Grayson began his life with an exciting childhood growing up in the circus. With his parents, John and Mary Grayson, his family forms "The Flying Graysons," famed trapeze artists and acrobats. These happy times soon take a turn for the worse, as the mafia began targeting the circus. At eight years old, Dick witnesses mob boss Anthony Zucco threaten the circus owner, demanding i nsurance for the safety of his performers. The owner vehemently refuses the extortion and Dick goes along his way. Unfortunately, Zucco decides to use the headlining act, which happens to be The Flying Graysons, as an example. As the Graysons plummet to earth, hundreds of spectators watch in horror. Among them are billionaire Bruce Wayne (also known as Batman). Feeling empathy for the boy's loss, Bruce decides to take the boy in as his legal ward. The major difference between Bruce and Dick is that while Bruce's swore vengeance on his parents’ grave, Dick Grayson swore justice, which helped him cope with the death better then Bruce had his own parents. After a short while, Dick realizes what his mentor is doing all these late nights, and eventually chooses the same life as well. Bruce decides that with the boy's extensive training in acrobatics and his sense of justice, he has just what’s needed to become the Batman's partner. After rigorous training from Bruce, Robin, the Boy Wonder, is christened. When Robin was 17, Dick realized at that point that he had grown up: he no longer needed to rely on Batman and, in fact, he and the Dark Knight disagreed on crime-fighting methodology. With his new-found independence, Dick chose to go out on his own and relinquished the moniker of Robin to Batman and leaves Wayne Manor after this fallout. Dick then decides that in order to discover who he is and his place in the world, he had to leave Batman’s side. After retiring for a time from the hero business, he is attacked not as Robin but as Dick Grayson by Deathstroke the Terminator, who was hunting Batman. Dick manages to escape and chooses that he had to help his old friend but didn't want to return to him as Robin. In response Dick takes the name of Nightwing, as well as a completely new costume. Dick then helps Batman fight Deathstroke and after fending him off, Dick agrees to stay in contact with Bruce and sometimes work together when the other needed backup. Abilities * Peak Human Conditioning: Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Agility: Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic levels of agility. * Peak Human Speed: Dick Grayson possesses peak human speed. * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Durability * Master Acrobat: Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. * Intimidation * Master Detective: Grayson has been said to be second to Batman. * Master Martial Artist: Grayson is an adept martial artist having studied under Batman. * Multilingualism: Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. * Stealth: He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. * Expert Hacker * Indomitable Will: Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. * Expert Escapologist: Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. * Expert Marksman: Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts151 and even disarm others with his wingdings. He is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. * Genius Level Intelligence: He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider,155 and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. * Tracking * Disguise * Driving Strength level * Dick Grayson possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 5'10" 175 lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight; enabling to press lift 350 lbs, and he once supported nearly 1000 pounds of rubble. Paraphernalia Equipment * Nightwing Suit: (formerly) Nightwing's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized red "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Move more, get hit less."). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. Should Nightwing need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots. Category:Heroes Category:Batman Family Category:Justice League Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Titans